


Angel With a Shotgun

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Songfic, angsty, human!Gadreel, im bad at tags, revived!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: When Gadreel died, he was almost content with the end. Almost. It felt good to die for something. To die for the greater good. He died with the mission of protecting humanity. It felt like he’d made things right at last.  The only problem was that he’d wished to know more….All those centuries locked away had left him yearning to know about humans and how they’d changed since he destroyed Eden. In Sam’s body, he’d gotten a taste of life on Earth and it left him craving more.





	

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)

 

Get out your guns, battle's begun.

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger.

 

When Gadreel died, he was almost content with the end. Almost. It felt good to die for something. To die for the greater good. He died with the mission of protecting humanity. It felt like he’d made things right at last.  

The only problem was that he’d wished to know more….

All those centuries locked away had left him yearning to know about humans and how they’d changed since he destroyed Eden. In Sam’s body, he’d gotten a taste of life on Earth and it left him craving more. 

So when he woke up again, in the vessel he’d died in, he was flooded with a warm feeling he could only call ‘joy’. He was standing in a field, the beginning of a forest off in the distance and flowers blooming all around. 

**“Gadreel.”**

“God. It has been a long time since I have heard you speak.”

**“You my son, are human now. I revived you for a purpose. You need to protect humans from the evil on this world. How you accomplish this is up to you.”**

Gadreel nodded, smiling widely. 

“I won’t let you down, Father.”

 

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

 

A year later, Gadreel was fulfilling his mission in the only way he could come up with. He became a hunter. His time with the Winchesters had given him the sufficient knowledge, and he knew that what they did protected others. 

His first case was a simple salt and burn. Well, simple in theory. Without any backup, or experience with solo hunts, he had been caught outside a salt circle with a vengeful spirit at his throat. 

That was when you showed up. You shot the thing with a round of rock salt, fierce and beautiful expression on your face. You flipped your hair over your shoulder and dropped a lighter on the ancient watch the ghost had been anchored to on the floor. The spirit and the watch went up in flames before Gadreel’s eyes. 

You helped the former angel to his feet before putting your gun back into the waistband of your jeans. He studied you closely. Gadreel had never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You had an aura of quiet power about you. You could look unassuming if necessary, but anyone who crossed you would surely regret it. 

He was smitten. 

“You okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Before he could blink, you had him pinned to the wall with your forearm against his throat. 

“Now, who are you and what are you doing on my hunt?”

He stared right into your intense E/C eyes.

“I was not aware you had claimed it.”

You narrowed your eyes, the gears shifting in your head. 

“You’re new to hunting, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Well I suggest you leave. Based on what I just saw, you won’t last a week.”

With that, you dropped your arm. As you turned to leave, Gadreel felt a sudden pang in his chest. He didn’t want you to go. 

“You could teach me.”

“Excuse me?”

He gave you a smile, and noticed your gaze sweep over him. 

“I do not know a lot about hunting, yes. I do know that two hunters are better than one.”

You took a step toward him, arms crossed. 

“I’m listening.”

 

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

 

The day that Gadreel revealed who his past to you was a horrible day. Up until that point thing had been great. You taught him about hunting and lore. He caught on fast and soon enough you guys were one hell of a team. 

He’d fallen hopelessly in love with you from the start, and about three months in, you were developing feelings of your own. 

Gadreel sat at the motel’s table, running some searches for the case you were on. It looked like a shifter, so he was looking for more evidence on security cam footage. A few minutes later, you emerged from the bathroom wearing only a tank top and some shorts. Your hair was down, a little messy and still wet. 

“Find anything?”

You came to stand behind Gadreel, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not yet.”

“Want me to take over for a while? You could probably use a break.”

He gave you a grateful smile, but made no effort to get up. 

“Thank you, but I am fine.”

“Gad. Come on.”

You tugged at his arm, trying to get him to stand. He grinned, stiffening his arm and keeping you from making any difference on his position. 

“Dammit. I’m trying to be nice here you know.”

“I know.”

In the blink of an eye, Gadreel was standing and grabbing you. He picked you up bridal style and dropped you on one bed. 

“I think we both need a break.”

He started to pull away, intending to rest on the other bed, but your arms kept him in place. 

“Y/N, I-”

“Shut up. I need you to stop being polite for two seconds okay? I need to...I have something to say.”

He just nodded, looking at you with such adoration and trust. 

“I um, it’s really hard to think when you look at me like that. Maybe,” You leaned closer to him, looking at him through your lashes, “I’ll show you instead.”

Gadreel closed the distance, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed back, eyes closed and hand gently pressed to his cheek. He moved to hover above you, kneeling on the bed. It was when your fingertips slipped under the hem of his tee shirt that his conscience came back. 

“Y/N….I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

You smiled at him, and he’d never seen a more genuine expression on your face. It broke his heart to know that he’d be making it go away. 

“I am in love with you. It is because of this that I must tell you the truth. I used to be an angel. I am the Gadreel that guarded Eden a very long time ago. I spent centuries in Heaven’s jail for my mistakes until the angels fell two years ago. It was then that I met the Winchesters. After that, I made more mistakes. I hurt people...I nearly ended the world again.” He took a shaky breath, not daring to look at you.

“I died trying to make things right and God brought me back. He told me to protect humanity in any way I could.”

He looked into your eyes, heart sinking to find tears forming. 

“You...never thought to tell me? We’ve been working together for MONTHS, Gadreel. Months.”

You pushed him away from you, getting off the bed. You shoved on your jacket and went to the door. 

“Oh and by the way, I love you too. How stupid, right?”

The door slammed and he was left alone in the room, sadness choking him. 

 

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

And major Tom will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

 

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

 

Hours later, you came back. Gadreel was exactly where you left him, sitting on the bed. All that had changed was the fact that he held his head in his hands, guilt and sadness crushing him. When the door opened, he looked up at you with hope. 

You ignored him. 

After that, things were different. They were different in a way that Gadreel did not like. It was all business between the two of you. There were no more little inside jokes. There were no more casual touches that made his heart flutter in his chest. He had no idea how to make things right. 

You left a month later. It made Gadreel wish he wasn’t human for the first time since he’d been revived. 

“I’ve taught you everything I know. It’s time for me to leave now.”

“We are not partners now?”

He grabbed you wrist, trying to keep you from going. 

“No, we’re not. Partners don’t lie for months to each other.”

You yanked out of his grip, closing the door behind you. 

 

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

 

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

 

Gadreel’s mission lost its meaning. He kept hunting, but without you it felt….empty. 

“I’m Agent Woodhouse, I’m here to investigate the death of your sheriff.”

The deputy nodded at him, waving him in the direction of the crime scene tape. 

“Your associate as already arrived. Go on through there.”

Associate? Gadreel started to get a little nervous. Were the actual FBI on this case? 

There you were, standing above the dead body, talking to one of the officers. Whatever nerves Gadreel had felt before now multiplied, seeing you. When you looked up, he saw a flicker of shock in your eyes. You kept your composure however, finishing your conversation. He approached, examining the bloody body on the ground. 

“Agent.”

Gadreel looked up at you, met with an emotionless glare.

“Agent. What do you think we have here?”

You crossed your arms. 

“Nothing you need to know. There was clearly a misassignment. This is my case.”

“In my experience, two hunt-agents are better than one.”

You didn’t say anything at first, just stared him down. He held your gaze. 

“Fine.”

He couldn’t help but grin like a madman. 

 

I'm an angel with a shotgun.

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

 

The hunt went well. The two of you had the ghoul taken down within a day. You sat together in the same motel room, silently bandaging your various cuts. You spoke at the same time.

“There is something I want to say.”

“We need to talk.”

Gadreel gave you a lopsided smile. 

“You first.”

You put down the gauze in your hand and turned to face him. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted. I reacted to the situation in a way that was really immature and hurt way more than helped. You trying to do the right thing by telling me the truth and I blew up at you. I guess...I’ve been betrayed before and I really trusted you Gadreel. I was worried that I’d get my heart broken.”

You let out a humorless laugh. 

“It turned out that by leaving, I did it to myself.”

He came over to you slowly, and you allowed him to wrap you in a hug. 

“I am sorry too. I should have told you who I was from the beginning. I was afraid that you would think me a monster and leave. I only made it worse by waiting.”

You laughed then, and he looked down at you with confusion. 

“What is so funny?”

“We’re meant to be. Two messed up people who make the worst decisions possible.”

He brought a hand to your cheek, leaning in. 

“I do not know, I think some of them were excellent decisions.”

You smile, closing the distance between your lips. 

 

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

And I want to live, not just survive

(Live, not just survive)

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.


End file.
